


Fuck This Time and Place

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Queen. Sexy times. Pre-Curse breaking. Big mansion, one guy. Regina pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck This Time and Place

Jefferson ignores the knock at the door, because there’s only one person in town it could be.   
  
  
Of course, she lets herself in.   
  
  
He lays his head on the table, because it’s cool and there’s no point in trying to find somewhere to hide. She rarely comes here to be confronted with her own cruelty, so her very presence means she wants something. When Regina wants something, she doesn’t stop until she gets it, and he has the scars to prove it.   
  
  
“Jefferson!” She calls from the doorway, amused at his surrender, he can tell. “I thought we were going to play our usual game of hide and seek.”   
  
  
“Go to hell,” he mumbles against the felt of another ruined hat. Trouble is, he’s already there.   
  
  
***   
  
  
A drink goes a long way to helping things along, and the second one even more so. Regina is radiant (maddeningly so) in the dark fabrics of this world, just as she was in the last. Here she’s less obvious, accentuating lines and curves instead of showing the flesh itself, but Jefferson finds his eyes wandering to the deep ‘v’ of her blouse almost right away.   
  
  
Well, fuck it. Nobody ever said he was anything but lonely in this goddamned fancy prison.   
  
  
***   
  
  
“I’m trapped in a town,” Regina says, waving her glass gaily in front of her face. “Full of morons. I mean, what was I thinking?” She punctuates her point by slapping her free hand down on his thigh. Jefferson hates himself for twitching under her touch, but it’s not like he can control that. (He’s not thinking about before, about the flat of her palm against his bare ass last time, when he made her angry by trying to escape.  You will not die on me, Jefferson  she’d hissed between the cracks of her hand against his flesh.)   
  
  
“Some would say you got what you deserved,” he says, enjoying the snap of the cruelty on his tongue. It’s so much more satisfying to hurt her when she’s close by. He feels her tense, feels the pressure of her fingers gripping tighter, and he holds his breath until she makes her next move.    
  
  
“Be nice,” she says, leaning in to mutter the words against his face.    
  
  
“Make me,” he taunts, and of all the things he’s expecting, it’s not the sweet pressure of her mouth against his cheek.   
  
  
“Jefferson,” she sighs, pulling away. “What am I going to do with you?”   
  
  
Fuck me until I pass out , is what his brain says, but he’s not tipping his hand this early. Her hand, now, is on the move across his pants, cupping him through the coarse black material as naturally as though they do this every night.   
  
  
“And you tried to pretend you weren’t interested,” she says, pouting for effect. Regina squeezes him, hard but not quite enough to hurt (not yet), and there’s no denying he’s already halfway hard.   
  
  
“I’m not your toy, Regina,” he warns, grabbing her wrist to still the gentle rubbing across his cock. His grip is tight enough to bruise and she hisses at the pressure, even as it makes her eyes dance. “You lock me up here, and then you come to complain. You’ve got a lot of nerve.”   
  
  
“Yes,” she says, licking her lips. “And you want me anyway, dear.”   
  
  
“I think,” he counters, taking his free hand and yanking at her hair until she lets out an indignant squeak. “It’s time you started making this up to me.”   
  
  
He kisses her hard on the mouth, then, forcing his tongue past her lips before she can even think about refusing him. She tastes like cider, like their past in a way he can’t resist, and she meets his tongue with her own, barely giving ground as they battle it out for control of the kiss.   
  
  
Jefferson uses his grip on her hair to tilt her head back, opening her mouth to him more, giving him the advantage. She resists him less now, but her hand on his cock squeezes in warning. He knows not to push too far, too soon.    
  
  
“That’s a hot little mouth you have,” he remarks when they part, both gasping for air. “So why don’t you use it to suck me off, hmm?”   
  
  
He’s already unbuckling his belt, and when she pulls her hand away, it’s to unbutton her blouse. Once the crisp, white cotton is on the back of the couch, Jefferson grabs her wrist again to stop her.   
  
  
“On your knees,” he orders. “Like this.”   
  
  
She looks slightly undone in the way he likes so much. Her bra is lacy, practically offering those full breasts up to him, and Jefferson intends to have his time with them before this is over. Her tight skirt shows off every curve in delicious detail, but she’s pulling it up just enough to let her kneel.   
  
  
Honestly? He expected more of a fight.   
  
  
***   
  
  
How can she say no when she’s been missing him for so long?     
  
  
It doesn’t have to mean anything, she starts to tell herself.  How many rules has she broken for him already?  Doesn’t it make sense that she would break this (sensible, necessary) one of her own?   
  
  
She undoes his pants with the briefest flick of her fingers, enjoying the instinctive tilt of his hips towards her. Regina lets him think he’s controlling this, that he’s somehow gaining the upper hand by ordering her to do this, but the truth is that she would have done it anyway.   
  
  
After all, she’s always been good with her mouth.   
  
  
The nice things she ensured for him are in evidence as she rubs him more gently now through the silk of his boxers before pulling the material out of her way.   
  
  
“My, my,” Regina mocks gently. “I’d almost forgotten, Jefferson.”   
  
  
“I don’t need your flattery,” he grumbles, but there’s no mistaking the twitch of his lips. Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes; men are just too predictable, sometimes.   
  
  
Regina responds by wrapping her hand around his shaft, keeping her touch light but jerking him him all the way hard in no time at all.    
  
  
“Don’t you?” She muses, before swiping her tongue experimentally over the head. He hisses with something that might be pleasure, might be disappointment in himself, but Regina finds herself not quite caring which.   
  
  
She runs her tongue in careful lines along the length of him, taking just the tip shallowly in her mouth each time she reaches it. Open-mouthed kisses follow, and Regina revels in every gasp she draws from him, counting it as a victory when he stops clutching the fabric of the sofa in clenched fists and grabs her hair instead.   
  
  
Regina considers another pointed remark before taking him fully in her mouth, but it’s been a while, all things considered, so she opts to concentrate on relaxing her throat. He’s halfway insane by the time he comes, his body arching off the couch as she hums in the way guaranteed to bring him over the edge.   
  
  
She leaves him there, limp and faintly ridiculous, as she gets back to her feet.    
  
  
But as Regina reaches for her blouse, Jefferson grabs her arm to stop her going anywhere.   
  
  
“You’re not done,” he says, his voice little more than a rasp. Regina considers his statement a moment, and her gut instinct is to argue, to walk out of there just to tell him she’s still in charge of this.    
  
  
Instead she kisses him full on the mouth again, practically falling on him in her sudden desperation.  He mutters something that fades against her mouth, and sighs in something like contentment as she bites down on his bottom lip.   
  
  
And whether from memory, or loneliness, Regina lets her heart rule her head one more time. He’s as challenging as ever, evading her mouth when he wants to explore further.  She lets him kiss her neck before nipping at his earlobe in retribution.   
  
  
From there it doesn’t take long until they’re both naked on the couch, and if it’s uncomfortable for Jefferson he doesn’t complain; it certainly hasn’t taken him long to recover.  Regina flashes momentarily to the additional damage done, to the last time he needed her, and she scratches her nails down his back until the thought goes away with his sharp hiss by her ear.   
  
  
He’s every bit as good, the bastard.  Regina has long since separated her needs from her ‘should’, but there’s no denying how wet she is when he first strokes those long fingers over her.  The fleeting moments of awkwardness give way to need they can’t express in words, and they barely pause long enough to talk anyway.   
  
  
“Oh God,” she whispers against his chest as he nudges her thighs further apart.  She traces a scar on his chest, unsure which injury caused it (she used to know, she thinks), before sighing in pleasure when he finally slips inside of her.     
  
  
“Fuck,” he gasps as she squeezes her thighs against his hips, and his eyes are slightly glassy as he begins to thrust.  Quick, shallow thrusts that he knows still drive her wild, making her hips rock in towards him in a bid for more.   
  
  
And there, in the heat of the contact between their bodies (and the wandering hands, and the playful mouths) it’s like nothing ever went that wrong.     
  
  
Regina comes first, it’s sharp and colorful and it feels better than doing magic, even, when the tension finally goes.  He’s not far behind, smothering his cry in the hollow of her collarbone, before pulling her closer while she sits there on his lap. He’s still inside her, and Regina finds herself in no hurry to move.   
  
  
“I hate you,” he whispers, the words almost lost in the rasp of his stubble against her hair.    
  
  
Regina squeezes her eyes closed, and stops the tears from coming. It’s nothing, after all, compared to how she feels about herself.  


End file.
